


Put Some Manners On Ye

by hostagesfic



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Feminization, M/M, References to impregnation kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostagesfic/pseuds/hostagesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gonna smush you, little,” Bressie protests, words jumbled up against the nape of Niall’s neck now. He’s sniffing at the hair there, the dark roots he can barely pick out through the blur from this close.</p>
<p>“Some tragedy,” Niall snorts, but he tips one of his shoulders, pushing at Bressie’s. It’s a bit of a lost cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Some Manners On Ye

**Author's Note:**

> We'd been meaning to write some more feminization kink and we'd been meaning to write Nessie- one thing led to another, and this happened. Thanks to [Carla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turtles) and [Brie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbreeeze) for the beta and [Claire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goatbutt) for the craic-pick! And of course, thanks to Bressie for the [title](https://twitter.com/nbrez/status/350654892173570048).

Some nights when Bressie turns him over, spreads him open, it's to tap his thumb against the flat base of a plug, to make Niall squirm without really having done anything yet.

He makes a big deal of easing the plug out, slowly, fucking it back in a bit and laughing softly against Niall's back at the sound it makes, biting at his arse cheek. "Proper wet f'me tonight, aren't ye? Eager, are we?"

"Want you," Niall whines, playing into it, rocking back.

Bressie grins against the delicate skin at the small of Niall's back, scrapes his teeth over the vertebrae at the base of his spine, made prominent in this position. He's bent over Niall a little uncomfortably, but they've both learned quickly how Niall likes to be made to feel small. Bressie pulls the plug back again and squirms the tip of his index finger in against it. "Tight, too," he murmurs. "Y'wan’me t'be the one to loosen you up a bit, love?"

"Uh huh," Niall sighs, "been waitin'." He'd put in the plug as a surprise, knowing Bressie likes it when Niall thinks about him before they even see each other, preps for him even if he wants Bressie to stretch him all over again. 

Bressie places a soft kiss at Niall's tailbone and sits up. He pulls his finger free and watches the way Niall's arse tightens and  the plug settles back in. "So hungry for it," Bressie says, amused and rough. Rubbing his thumb around the base of the plug, pulling a bit at the tight, neatly shaved skin there, he waits for Niall. He's always done so, always probably will. It's just too good, the way Niall will beg for it like he wouldn't from anyone else.

"Bres," Niall sighs, soon enough, swaying his bum from side to side, looking over his shoulder. "Bressie, can ya- please? Want you so bad," he whines, one hand moving between his legs to tug at his cock.

Bressie nods, just the once, and shucks out of his shirt, kneels on the bed to undo his fly. He's tempted to leave his trousers on, leave zipper marks and denim burn on the backs of Niall's pale thighs. But he wants to feel that hot skin against his own, too, and in the end he takes off his jeans, drops them over the side of the bed.

He's got a condom and a small packet of lube by his knee, and he opens the lube easily, practiced, squirts a bit over his first two fingertips and rubs them around the base of the plug, getting up under it to ease its release. Niall is still tugging at his cock, slow but like he can't help it. Bressie knows how he's been waiting, how good he's been, doesn't mind it too much. They also both know how if Niall comes now, he'll just have to come again, later. 

Bressie keeps rubbing around Niall's arsehole, slow, soothing, as he grips the base with his other hand and eases the plug out. There's no playing, this time, just a steady pull until it pops free, and Niall moans. Bressie watches his arsehole contract, once and twice and then presses his slick thumb inside, making Niall hiss. "Yeah," he murmurs, "just wan' somethin' t'fill y'up good, pet. I've got ye."

Niall smushes his face around in the sheets, mutters, "Don't like feelin' empty, Bres, y'know that."

Bressie chuckles. "I know, little 'un. Gon' give y'something nice an' big t'clench aroun' 'fore the night's over."

Niall's about to complain again, muffled against the bed, when Bressie gives him more, sliding in to the base of his thumb. " _Yes_ ," Niall sighs, clenching around Bressie's thumb and rocking his hips for a bit of friction.

Bressie moves his hand slowly, twisting and testing. His thumb's not even as thick as the plug, and he doesn't have to wait long for Niall to speak up again.

“More,” Niall grunts, lifts his head to look over his shoulder with his best pout on. “Please, yeah? ‘nother?”

Bressie raises an eyebrow, draws his thumb back and twists it just inside Niall's rim, tugging a little. "Think y'deserve that, do you?"

“I’ve been good,” Niall frowns, rocking down into his fist and back against Bressie’s hand. “Please?”

Bressie pulls his thumb free and rubs it against his index and middle fingers, squeezes out a bit more lube onto them and rubs the tips over Niall's hole to feel him clench. "Yeah? Think y'can take these two at th'same time, then?"

Nodding eagerly against the sheets, Niall arches his back, pushes his arse out higher for Bressie. He knows, objectively, that he doesn’t have much to work with, but Bressie’s never been too bothered by it. “I can, yeah,” Niall mumbles, hand tightening around his cock.

"Good-" Bressie says, and there's a pause in it, as he presses the tips of his index and middle against Niall's arsehole, just dipping in. They're slick and he's slow, as usual, testing to see if Niall will relax into it. Bressie gets them in to the first knuckle easy, but it's not until he reaches the second that he exhales, pleased, satisfied Niall's alright. He rubs Niall's arse with his free hand. "Good girl."

“ _Oh_ ,” Niall shudders, clenches around Bressie’s thick fingers before relaxing. His hand’s barely moving on his cock now, just a warm presence around the base of it, and he focuses on taking Bressie’s fingers, adjusting to the slow-burning stretch.

Bressie gives his arse a squeeze before reaching for the lube. As he moves his fingers back this time he scissors them slightly, holding Niall open and dribbling a bit more lube over his hole, working it in. "Get you nice an' wet f'me," he says, soothes Niall's shiver with his palm at the small of his back. "Y'know why, pet?"

Niall moans, twisting his free hand in the sheets, and his cock blurts a few drops of precome just at the thought of Bressie’s thick cock inside him. “Gonna fuck me,” he mutters, sliding his fingers across his cockhead for moisture before wrapping his hand around himself properly, tugging at his foreskin.

"Yeah," Bressie confirms, "somehow gonna fit my prick up in your little body, stuff you so full y'can't whine f'more."

“Christ,” Niall grunts, voice breaking. There’s a bit of contrast in the depth and roughness of his voice when he’s this desperate and the way he’s so obviously getting off on being called a girl that he _knows_ Bressie likes, and he takes advantage of it, teasing him. “Need you,” he sighs, “in m’cunt, yeah?”

"Do ya?" Bressie bends to hide his smile in a kiss to Niall's arse cheek, pressing his fingers in deep and curling them up, rubbing the tips into Niall's prostate. "That where y'want me, baby girl?"

“Yeah,” Niall whines, and his cock jumps against his tummy. “Bres, ‘mon, yeah? Now?”

Bressie watches his fingers work into Niall and presses a third fingertip at his hole. "Y'think y'tight little cunt c'n take m'whole prick, Niall?"

“ _Please_ ,” Niall moans, knowing Bressie likes to hear him, always tells him not to muffle his sounds. “Wan’it so bad.”

"Y'alright," Bressie promises, drawing his fingers out and wiping them on Niall's arse, palming his cheeks with both hands and moving forward on his knees to rub his cock against the crack of Niall's arse. "I want it too, just be patient, little love."

Niall huffs and grinds back, trying to get Bressie’s cockhead to catch his rim, hating the empty feeling of nothing to bear down on after having had the plug and Bressie’s fingers. He strokes his dick slowly, only enough to keep it from flagging, knowing if he does more he won’t last once Bressie finally puts his cock in.

"Hey, now," Bressie says, warningly, and gives Niall a soft smack on the back of his thigh. "Greedy little 'un." He reaches down for the lube and wrings out the last of it over his cock, a line of slick down his length, rubs it in cursorily. Having Niall on display for him like this is all it takes to get him to full hardness, and he's been ready for what seems like ages. He rubs the head of his cock over Niall's hole and the dull throb of arousal at the sight is only a fraction of good he knows it'll be when he's pressed up inside Niall, balls to his skinny arse.

Niall huffs, impatient, and presses his nose into the sheets. “‘f ya don’t put y’cock in me quick, mate, I swear-” he grunts, stroking his own dick, but Bressie effectively shuts him up by nudging his cockhead just barely inside, stretching Niall’s hole. 

"Y'swear what?" Bressie asks, voice low. "Y'gonna find someone else t'put it in ya? Who's gonna fuck ya good as I do, Nialler?"

“I’m beggin’ you,” Niall whines, crumpling- he lets his chest fall completely, pressed to the bed, until he’s only got his arse in the air, completely still, waiting for Bressie to push in. “Please?”

Bressie checks that his cock won't slip away and moves both hands to Niall's hips, squeezing him gently. "I wanna be th'only one that gets y'like this, yeah? I've got you. I'm'a take care of you, Niall."

“All yours,” Niall confirms, nodding against the sheets. “‘mon, Bressie, get- fill me up, yeah?”

Bressie's infinitely careful as he leans over Niall to kiss just between his shoulder blades. "Yeah,” he promises, grinning. He gives Niall's hips one more comforting squeeze and hauls him back on his dick, rolling his hips and filling him up, just like Niall asked.

Niall groans, huffing through his nose and adjusting to the stretch. Bressie’s cock is _thick_ , thicker than anything else Niall’s ever tried, and the first slide of it always knocks the wind out of Niall, makes his muscles go lax as he opens up for him.

"Yeah, fuck, _fuck,_ " Bressie grunts, as he settles Niall's sharp little hipbones in his hands and holds him back against his pelvis, his own hips pressed to Niall's arse. It takes him a moment to force more words, and when he does they're brittle and tight from between his teeth. "You alright, little 'un?"

Niall can’t quite get the words out yet, breathless and overwhelmed now that he’s finally got what he’s been wanting for what feels like hours. He nods, instead, mussing up his hair in the sheets and clenching around Bressie.

Keeping his cock deep, Bressie leans forward again, pressing his mouth to Niall's sharp little knobbly spine, as far as he can reach. He works one hand under his stomach to feel at Niall's cock, cupping it with his palm around Niall's. 

Niall feels caught and pinned between the points of contact- gravity pushing his chest against the mattress and Bressie hot and unmoving behind him- his cock aching and jerking in Bressie’s hand and Bressie’s cock a different sort of ache deep inside. It’s not- it doesn’t make him feel _trapped_ , though, not panicked like in a tightly-packed crowd of people but safe, protected by Bressie’s strong arms, his warm chest. “Move,” he asks, finally, a soft whine as he twitches down into Bressie’s hand and his own on his cock for pressure, friction, anything.

Bressie doesn’t move so much as he _moves Niall_ , hands on his hips shoving him forward and then pulling him back in, moving him back and forth on his cock like it’s nothing. He’s still going slow, cautious, but he knows how Niall likes it, bottoming out on every stroke and never pulling out all the way. 

“Christ,” Niall moans, quickly comes to the conclusion that even though he held off on wanking he won’t last long. It’s not so much the angle at which Bressie’s fucking him that does it, as the thickness of him, rubbing on his prostate, regardless, with every thrust. He squeezes his cock hard to try and hold off, see if he can give Bressie at least a couple of minutes before he nuts off.

“Fuckin’- shit, fuck,” Bressie spits, twisting his hands on Niall’s hips to spread his arse cheeks with his thumbs. Just glancing down is nearly too much, the thick dark breadth of his cock shoving Niall open, the slick pink of Niall’s hole stretching around him, the flush of pink printed on Niall’s sides and hips where Bressie’s hands pressed too tight.

Niall lifts himself onto one of his forearms, rocks back against Bressie’s hips when he pulls Niall in, and their skin smacks together, almost makes Niall fall and press his chest to the bed again. “Hard,” he gasps, letting Bressie move him, “please, _fuck-_ ”

“Niall,” Bressie says, sounding breathless and exasperated and so turned-on it makes Niall shudder just hearing it. “Niall, fuck, you’re-” but he shakes his head and yanks Niall back hard, making the mattress shake and Niall’s head bump in the sheets. Niall goes tight around his cock and it’s too good, has Bressie laughing in disbelief. “Y’like this so fuckin’ much,” he says, never over it.

_Love it_ , Niall means to say, but all that comes out is a moan, long and ragged. He’s started stroking his cock again, decided trying to hold off is a lost cause, and he might as well make the best of what he’s got. Bressie won’t stop fucking him until _he’s_ come, if Niall can get his way.

Bressie squeezes his hand around Niall’s on his cock and laces his fingers through Niall’s smaller ones. He still isn’t reaching much of Niall’s cock, but it feels hot and slick when he does, and he slides their hands up to rub his index finger over the head, finding the slit and pressing on it slightly. Niall’s sensitive in a dozen different places all over his body, and Bressie’s spent all the time he’s got discovering them. It’s even more fulfilling to use that knowledge now, seeing how far he can push Niall before he topples over the edge. It’s all too obvious that when he does, Bressie won’t be far behind. 

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Niall chokes, feeling his cock bubbling with even more precome, getting Bressie’s fingers sticky with it. He feels too hot for his skin, almost burning, even hotter everywhere Bressie’s touching him, and it pools in his belly, his balls drawing up tight. Niall strokes himself fast and messy, leading Bressie’s hand, trying to remind himself to breathe unless he wants to pass out before he’s even come.

Bressie can’t help the laughter that builds up in his throat at how Niall sounds, because it’s- he’s known Niall for long enough to have heard all his tones, tired and exhilarated and pissed-off-his-face, and they’ve been doing _this_ for long enough that he knows his _fuck-I’m-gonna-come_ voice, too. He leans down to press his face to Niall’s shoulder, rocking his hips against Niall’s arse, speeding up, and reaches back past Niall’s hand on his cock to cup his balls, give them a gentle tug and squeeze.

It’s all Niall was missing, and he’s sure Bressie must be able to feel it both inside him and against the skin of his balls as he comes in thick spurts against his belly, dripping down on the sheets and making an absolute mess. His hand all but flies over his cock through it, pulling every last drop until he hasn’t got any more to give, his muscles giving as he falls forward into the sheets, right on the still-warm splatters of his come.

It’s still one of the best things about the sex, Bressie thinks privately, the way Niall is so unabashed and open with his sounds and reactions during. He’s tried telling him, which does bring a hesitance to Niall’s voice and a blush to his cheeks, and as cute as it is, Bressie doesn’t want that. So he sticks with what he knows Niall understands, presses a kiss to his shoulder as he fucks him through it, keeps quiet himself so he won’t miss a single gasp or grunt or single syllable of his own name from Niall. When he slumps over Bressie lets him go, follows him down carefully, sliding his hand from underneath Niall to brace himself on an elbow. He’s still fucking him, slower now, and shallow, because Niall’s gone so tight he can’t force himself deeper without hurting both of them. “Fuck, kid,” he breathes, still so close his lips brush Niall’s shoulder blade on the words.

Niall grunts in response, wills himself to relax again for Bressie’s sake. Even though he’s just come, the pressure of Bressie’s cock against his prostate stings in a good way, and he wants to feel Bressie come, too, make him feel so, so good. “Y’turn,” he rasps, turning his head against the sheets to look at Bressie out the corner of his eye, determined.

“Yeah,” Bressie agrees, leaning over Niall while still holding him up at the hips- it forces Niall’s back to arch, his bum to lift higher. He presses his lips to Niall’s jaw, as close as he can reach to his slack mouth. “Not gonna last, fuck.”

“Let’s have ya, then,” Niall grins, squeezing around Bressie teasingly. “C‘mon.”

Bressie grunts and lets their bodies slide down against the mattress, like he’s spooning Niall from the top, and he’s barely reached a hand down to pull Niall’s thigh open so he can grind in deep before he’s coming. 

It’s only then that Niall realizes they completely forgot about the condom that’s probably lost in the sheets. It isn’t the first time they’ve gone without one- and probably won’t be the last- he notes, feeling Bressie fill him up and sighing happily at the low rumble in Bressie’s chest, right against his back. “Yeah,” Niall hums, reaching a hand out blindly, clumsily, to grab at Bressie’s toned bum, keeping him buried deep inside Niall.

“Gonna smush you, little,” Bressie protests, words jumbled up against the nape of Niall’s neck now. He’s sniffing at the hair there, the dark roots he can barely pick out through the blur from this close.

“Some tragedy,” Niall snorts, but he tips one of his shoulders, pushing at Bressie’s. It’s a bit of a lost cause. “C’n ya pull out, at least? ‘s getting a bit uncomfortable, sorry.”

“Y’th’one who- ah, fuck it.” Bressie sighs and shifts back, pushing up onto his knees and carefully pulling back. His cock hasn’t gone down yet, gives a valiant twitch at the sight of his come dripping down to Niall’s balls. “Y’gonna complain about the mess now, too, aren’t you.”

Niall looks over his shoulder and scrunches his nose. “I’ll live,” he decides, rolling over onto his side. “Spoon me, will ya?”

Bressie crawls under the sheets behind him obligingly, settles an arm over his scrawny waist and curls it up to sift his fingers through the hair on Niall’s chest, feel his heartbeat slowing under his palm. “Let you get me messy next time, yeah, little ‘un?”

Niall hums- he’s given up on insisting he really isn’t _that_ little, when even Harry’s fairly small compared to Bressie and his shoulders and ridiculous height. The thought of getting to come on all of _that_ next time sounds promising. “Definitely taking you up on that when I can... y’know, get it up. Gimme a billion years.”

Bressie huffs into Niall’s shoulder and reaches down to settle his palm on Niall’s lower stomach, in his happy trail. “We’ll see who’s begging for a wank come morning.” 

“Shhhh,” Niall frowns, closes his eyes and makes a show out of faking a yawn. “‘m sleeping. Go to sleep, Bres.”

It’s laughable, really, because every other night they’ve spent together ends with Bressie declaring defeat and saying his old bones can’t handle any more of Niall’s insatiable energy. But it’s a nice change, and Bressie won’t complain about having Niall lax and a little sweaty in his arms. He makes a noise of acquiescence against Niall’s shoulder, and then remembers something. “Ahh, meant t’tell you you’d had y’tits out for everyone tonight.”

He sounds genuinely disappointed, and Niall grins, half pressed into the pillow. “Guess you’ll have t’save it for next time,” he says. “Y’kinda lost the whole- thing, there, really.”

Bressie shrugs. He can’t really be bothered to be sorry. “S’hot, but. Y’hot just as y’are, so.”

“‘m glad you think so, mate,” Niall laughs- it’s not as loud when he’s genuinely tired, fucked out, but it’s just as fond as ever. “Don’t particularly fancy turning into a girl f’long, or whatever. Dunno.”

Bressie takes a deep inhale of Niall’s (mostly) clean sweat, the come on the sheets that they’re both pointedly ignoring, and grins. “Don’t have a problem with ye bein’ a lad,” he points out. “Be a bit of a shock if y’woke up with actual tits.”

They’re quiet for a moment, considering such an event, and then Bressie hums into Niall’s shoulder. “Although, could knock y’up that way.”

Niall tries to hold it in but his breath catches, loud in the dark room. He closes his eyes, finds Bressie’s hand on his stomach and twists his fingers into Bressie’s. “I mean. Y’already- _we_ already- pretend, sometimes. We could. If y’want.”

“Right menace, you,” Bressie grunts, giving Niall’s fingers a squeeze but knowing as long as Niall’s asking, he’s willing to try anything. “Let me know when y’can get it up again, then.”

Niall giggles and wiggles backwards, tucking himself more firmly into Bressie’s chest and closing his eyes. “Will do, chief.”


End file.
